monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Qurupeco Guide by DA BEAST!!!
Guide Made By: DA BEAST Guide for: Qurupeco Game: MH TRI Rank: village Weapon Type: Lance: Plohasta is the best for now, eventually you will be able to upgrade to Rhenohasta after killing 1-2 qurupecos. You need 2 beaks, so aim for the beak. Armor: It really doesn’t matter, I used leather my first time. It has gathering +1, speed gathering, and divine whim. I am also using Great Jaggi Items: 1. 10 potions. 2. 10 herbs for healing, not combining. Try not to bring blue mushrooms as they are a waste of space. You will understand later in the guide. 3. Sonic bombs. 4. 3-5 mega potions for flints and repeated attacks/rage mode. 5. Paintballs (just bring all of them. never know what a melynx will do). 6. Flash-bombs if you can (feel free to use these at any time). 7. You should be fine with rations. 8. 1-10 whetstones depending on sharpness. Never need more than 10. Guide: 1. go around and gather mushrooms, herbs, honey, and ORES on your way. These will be helpful later on. I will make more guides using the lance. 2. He will probably just be walking around or fishing. When he notices you, he will strut towards you like a gangstah, and he will fidget around and make a call. Use this opportunity to attack. Paintball him later, just keep your eyes open for when he starts to attack. 3. Ignore the little jaggis. This method pretty much refers back to the great jaggi quest. You should not have problems if you KEEP YOUR SHIELD UP. Although, sometimes they will attack from behind, leaving you open for an attack. Always shield unless you understand (will be stated later) when not to. 4. Be ready, cause he will start to use many different attacks. At the beginning, he will probably begin by calling either rhenoplos, jaggi/great jaggi, or both. Take out the rhenoplos when called, for they will pose a major problem. 5. He will also use a mucus attack where he will turn around 45 degrees to his right. He will then shoot 3 mucus balls, which will cause a defense decrease. If you go even a little bit to his right, you will not be hit. He never goes past where he was facing before. 6. He will also use charges, where he will just run towards you with his wings spread up. He usually does this when you are right in front of him, and there is absolutely no way to dodge or predict this move. A lance is good for this because if you always have your shield up, you’ll be able to block it. 7. When you begin to attack, aim for the beak. “But DA BEAST! I really want a flint hammer or flint whatever.” Well too bad, you’ll have to do that online where you have a hammer partner, because your weapon will bounce off if it hits the flint (most likely) if it hits at all. The lance is too narrow. 8. When you do enough damage, he will go into rage mode. When this happens, he will begin to huff white smoke and his tail will become a bright red color. 9. By now, you will have seen the flint move. He will begin to crack his flints together, creating sparks. He will then hop towards you and clap them at the same time, creating a fireball. He will do this 2-3 times, turning to follow you wherever you go. 9. One of the most important things to remember is that he has two moves involving his flints. The first was mentioned above, and the second is a time where he will lean to one side, puff his chest out, look down at his wings, and start to clap. He will sway side to side about four times doing this, and then he will stop. He will then rise with his wings outstretched and his chest puffed out, singing a song. He has three songs. A defense increase, an attack increase, and a health increase. You can tell which he is about to use by what color the sound waves are coming from his mouth (you can guess the colors). When this starts, throw a sonic bomb, but only while he is singing. This will cancel it out and leave him dazed for a few seconds. Another method to stop this is to deal some heavy damage, making him flinch. Instead of him and other monsters around him receiving the benefits, you will get the status increase. 10. The way to tell if you have broken his beak by now (if you have been aiming there) is that there should be a small flap of skin hanging over his beak with a whole inside. 11. Unlike before, I would actually suggest that you use the upwards attack so as to aim for his beak, since the forward will get you nowhere. Only use the running charge to catch him while limping. You should frequently use the gunshot charge to attack the beak. Other: 1. There will also be times where he is flying in the air. His mucus attack is in the air and applies the same way. He can also do dives at you. Watch for when he suddenly flies backwards a bit, because he’s about to land. 2. THE MOST DANGEROUS MOVE is the flint. He will be facing towards you and suddenly clap together causing a larger explosion than any other. This is often fatal. He will then jump backwards. No way to prepare besides shielding (I often fall to this). Now, you once again understand the power of the lance in MH tri. Good luck, good hunting, and may the force be with you... always Next is Royal Ludroth Like: +0 Used: +0